coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Bet Lynch
Was Bet Lynch's son Martin Downes ever featured in the show? ( 20:44, December 20, 2009 (UTC)) :Yes, he was in Episodes 1404 and 1405 in July 1974 played by actor Louis Selwyn.--Jtomlin1uk 11:51, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Bet's surname I'm certain that when Bet returned in 2002 she said she'd changed her name back to Lynch. How was she credited? David 21:29, March 26, 2010 (UTC) There is a clip up from 2002 with Bet and Rita. The credits are briefly seen at the end of the video and Julie Goodyear is credited as Bet Lynch. here is the video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSd2O4Ncy1k (CallumFreeman 13:35, March 28, 2010 (UTC)) :Fantastic! I'll move the page then. David 16:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Should 1999 be added to Bet's duration in the series because she appeared in Coronation Street After Hours, which was broadcasted that year (CallumFreeman 18:36, March 28, 2010 (UTC)) :No, the duration is just for listing proper Coronation Street appearances. You can list spin-off appearances separately though. David 19:04, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Is it ok if I add some pictures to this article for Bet Lynch. I would like to add a picture as she appeared in 1966, and maybe some more from the 70s-80s. (CallumFreeman 14:55, April 6, 2010 (UTC)) :Are you asking if you can upload the pictures yourself, or if someone can get the pictures for you? No one has really worked on this article yet which explains the current lack of images. I'm not sure about the current infobox image, thats more a Julie Goodyear image than a Bet image really. David 21:50, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I'll try and add some images. About the infobox image, I agree. Should a picture of Julie Goodyear as Bet Lynch as she appeared either in the 70s or 80s be added, or one from 2002? (CallumFreeman 08:48, April 7, 2010 (UTC)) Background information Is this section really needed? I'm not too sure how relevant those tidbits are, but wasn't sure of removing it entirely during my last edit to this page. NickLotay 23:16, May 15, 2012 (UTC) : A "postscript": I'd argue this section isn't very well written, and that the third point - the ratings tidbit - is the only relevant one. Just not sure how it could be worked into the article. NickLotay 23:19, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I think the second point isn't relevant at all for this page - it could be for the actress's page though. The first point is incorrect - Julie was only credited for a few weeks, Pat Phoenix took her to Oldham Rep to get her taken on there to gain experience but the main point is that she came back because incoming producer June Howson had directed her in a recent episode of "A Family at War" ("The NIght They Hit No. 8", transmitted on 7th July 1970) and thought she had potential on the Street, hence her return. The third point about the ratings is almost irrelevant in my view - EVERYTHING the programme does is for ratings: if no one watches it, no one advertises!!! Agree the section needs a rewrite.--Jtomlin1uk 07:56, May 16, 2012 (UTC)